Inu yasha has a girlfriend
by Dad
Summary: The inu gang picks on inu yasha for liking kagome.


Inu Yasha has a girlfriend!  
  
"What are you doing up so late, Kagome?" asks Inu Yasha. "You know we have to get up early tomorrow if we want to reach Naraku's hideout by nightfall." " I know," says Kagome. " I just wanted to talk to you. It's just that we've been together for a while and I was wondering how you feel about me." Inu Yasha looks at her with feigned anger. In his heart he knew that without Kagome the sun wouldn't rise nor set, but he couldn't let her know that. " You want to know how I feel?" asks Inu Yasha. " I feel that if you don't get enough sleep, I'll have to carry you to Niraku's hideout. Now, GO TO SLEEP!" " Humpf, you don't have to be so crabby. I just wanted to know." Kagome turns to leave. Inu Yasha takes her hand. She turns and looks at him, there's something different about him. His eyes seem to glow as he gently pulls her down beside him. " Kagome, I have a confession. Since the day I met you, You're all I think about. I know that sometimes I yell and act mad. Mostly it's because you put yourself in danger and I don't think I could live without you." " Inu Yasha, is that true?" "Yes." He says as he draws her lips closer to his. They look into each other's eyes and she says, "Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Kagome stands up and walks back to her bed. In minutes, she's asleep. Inu Yasha sits on the floor, his eyes wide and his lips puckered. As he falls backward on the floor he let's out a muffled "aaarrrggghhh! It's going to be a long night."  
  
The next morning, Kagome wakes up and yawns, " Good morning, everyone!" "You're chipper this morning," says Miroku. " And I know why. I overheard your conversation with Inu Yasha last night." Kagome blushes. " You shouldn't eavesdrop, but since you heard, can you believe it?" " Believe what?" says Shippou. " Inu Yasha loves me!" " You're kidding, right? The only thing Inu Yasha loves is himself." " I know it's hard to believe," says Miroku. " But it's true. He told her last night that he couldn't live without her, I heard it." Shippou giggles as Inu Yasha walks through the door. "What's so funny?" Shippou starts," Inu Yasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love." " YOU TOLD THEM!" Inu Yasha blushes. " No," says Miroku. " I overheard last night." Inu Yasha turns redder than his robe as Shippou dances around him. " Then comes marriage," continues Shippou. " Then Inu Yasha pushes a baby carriage! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inu Yasha picks up Shippou by the hair. " One more giggle and I'll make a stew out of you!" " Put Shippou down," says Kagome sweetly. " He can't help that you worship the ground I walk on. Giggle, giggle!" "I NEVER SAID THAT!" "You may as well have," says Miroku. " It's alright, Inu Yasha. I've felt that way about many women." "YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS, TOO!" Inu Yasha storms out of the hut but not far enough not to hear the giggling. He drops his head and sighs, " It's going to be a long day."  
  
After breakfast, they head out towards the east. As they walk Inu Yasha hears a constant whispering and snickering. " CUT IT OUT! I'm not in the mood for this." " As if he ever was," says Shippou. " Now, now. That's no way to talk about the groom." Snickers Miroku. " You're just jealous," says Kagome. " He can't help it if he worships the ground I walk on. HEEHEE." " Is the wedding soon?" asks Miroku. " I mean we could start planning." Inu Yasha puts the Tetseiga to Miroku's throat. " Or not." Inu Yasha sheathes the Tetseiga. "Will everyone please get serious? Naraku is close by, I can feel his power." "Are you sure it isn't me?" giggles Kagome. Inu Yasha walks away shaking his head and muttering, " It's definitely going to be a long day!"  
  
As night falls, the group comes in sight of a large palace. " This is the place, Naraku's inside." Whispers Inu Yasha. " Now, everyone stay low and keep quiet." As they cross the bridge to the main house, a strange fog suddenly surrounds them. " POISON GAS! EVERYONE INTO THE WATER!" yells Inu Yasha. "Wait!" warns Miroku. "Look!" He points to the water. Underneath them is a squirming mass of demons. As they ponder their next move, a voice is heard from the house. " Welcome, friends! It's so nice to have uninvited guests." " Naraku!" says Inu Yasha. " Why don't you come out and face me like a man, if you have the guts!" "Now why would I do that? But if you give me your girlfriend's jewel shards, I promise to make your deaths quick." Inu Yasha flushes with anger. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" " That's not what you said last night." Coos Kagome. " OooOOOoohh!" chimed in the group including Naraku. "Do I detect lover's squabble?" says Naraku. " Is someone other than Kikyo shooting arrows at you? Cupid perhaps? You do make a cute couple. Snicker, snicker!" As Naraku laughs, he doesn't notice that Inu Yasha is breathing very hard, his face is redder than his robe, and the Tetseiga is blazing brighter than it ever has before. " For the last time," says Inu Yasha calmly. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" With that, he raises the Tetseiga and brings it down, instantly killing one hundred demons, blowing Naraku into the atmosphere, and leveling everything for a mile. "Any questions?" Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou shake their heads, with a scared look.  
  
As they lay down for the night, they talk about the fight. "I couldn't see any jewel shards, I guess Naraku got away." Says Kagome. "Don't worry, as long as we collect shards, Naraku will be around." Says Inu Yasha. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm tired. Goodnight, everyone." Yawns Shippou. " Goodnight." Says Kagome and Miroku. They lay down and are soon asleep, except for Inu Yasha. As he stares at Kagome, he thinks about the day. A smile comes to him. He kneels down beside her and gently kisses her cheek. "It's kinda nice to have a girlfriend." He whispers with a smile. " What makes you think I'm your girlfriend? SIT, BOY! SIT! SIT!" Inu Yasha slams face first into the ground. He sits up and sighs," It's gonna be a long night." 


End file.
